Just Great
by bloodyfantasy14132110
Summary: Never really believing in the afterlife or reincarnation, a girl was reborn after pushing a suicide bomber off a building. Of course she went along with him. Waking up in a limbo, now she's been given skills from a fictional story that she always wanted but was reborn in a place she was absolutely sure a parallel from her own world. She never heard of a Beika in Japan before.
1. Just Great Ch 1- Yey, not!

Keeping hold of my mask was harder than I thought it would be as I stared straight into the hurt, accusing eyes of the man before me.

This would have all been avoided if I just stayed dead, but the world just loves screwing with me. First, that terrorist and now this! A parallel world full of crazies. I don't even know what I did that is so deserving of this. I led a pretty much average and dull life, as far as I can tell.

Ah! That must be it! Someone up there must have thought that I didn't live my life to its fullest potential. Sad.

This insanity all started when I woke up in a new body...

Actually, it started way before that. When that voice started giving me my abilities.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I was a bit surprised when my vision was suddenly swamped by inky darkness. I don't know what prompted me to describe it as inky, but it was not your typical dark. The blackness was heavy and fluid? I succeeded in confusing even myself. Nice. That was after I pushed the guy with the bomb off the building. And since I knew that a simple push wasn't going to do it I came from the side with a running start, tackling the man through the gaping hole he made with one of his explosives and off the tall skyscraper we were in. Which found me in the current predicament I was in.

Free-falling in the air at least a thousand feet or more above the hard concrete below. The bomber fainted immediately when he realised what had happened, and here I thought he was still gonna set off the explosives. Well, at least my charge won't be blown to bits by an explosion. This guy is pretty stupid now that I think about it. If it were me I wouldn't have stood near the hole. Dumbass.

I can't help but be annoyed as I kept plummeting towards the unforgiving ground. I had plenty of experiences with heights suchs as skydiving, bungee jumping, cliff jumping and mountain climbing. Heck, I even climbed without gear once, or was it twice? I can't seem to recall anymore. With all those experiences under my belt, I don't find myself bothered falling anymore. Granted, I was falling to my death right now, but it was either me or them.

A few hundred feet and that was when my vision went dark and I felt the weird sensation with it. I didn't even reach the ground yet. I was expecting to feel the splatting of my body on the pavement. Although I should count myself lucky to not experience something that sounded so painful. It's not like I can heal myself magically and bring myself back from the dead while I'm at it.

I was brought out of my musings by a voice. I can't even identify if it was male or female and it sounded so monotone.

**"Ability: ****Pain resistance acquired."**

**"Ability: Regeneration acquired."**

**"Status Effect: Immortality acquired."**

Hey that's a bit too late now, isn't it? I've got no use for that now that I died. That would have been useful when I was alive, along with those ninja genes in Naruto.

**"Chakra and chakra manipulation acquired."**

**"Uzumaki DNA acquired."**

**"Uchiha DNA acquired."**

**"Hyuga DNA acquired."**

**"Otsutsu-**

"Isn't that going overboard? Especially since I'm already dead?" Whose voice is this anyway? My priorities are sure screwed up.

**"If you insist. Acquisition of abilities complete. ****Rebirth process, start."**

"Wait! Wha-!?" Bright light suddenly replaced the darkness making me fear that I would go completely blind. It was bad enough that I was technically blind without my glasses before.

And what did they mean rebirth? That can't be possible can it? Especially with those absurd abilities! Someone has to be playing a joke on me. But on the other hand, I should be dead. Hitting the ground from the height I fell from...

No one should be able to survive that fall. That and when the voice said rebirth, as in reborn. Maybe, just maybe, I really am going to be reincarnated! Or maybe I haven't become a puddle of blood on the concrete and this was just a dream before I am about to be said puddle. This is so out of whack!

I don't know what to feel at this point in time. What should I feel? That immortality thing was just a joke! Does that mean I will be unable to die now? If that's so then can eternal youth go with it or is it a package? Actually that should be the least of my worries.

The light started to dim and I was back in darkness again. This time though, my body feels like it is being crushed in a tight space and I can hear muffled sounds. The tightness is a bit bearable, but I would be more grateful if it wasn't tight at all.

And as if someone out there heard my prayers, I felt myself being pulled out of my entrapment. I thought that I would finally be able to hear clearly, however it seems that the sounds were still muffled. I am definitely sure that they were people talking though.

Considering that I was reborn, I reckon I was just popped out by my biological mother. I feel sorry for the woman, going through that pain just to bring out a sarcastic little munchkin. I felt a smack on my cute little bum, and not surprisingly I felt no pain. I still burst into tears and let a terrifying wail. Don't want to be labelled abnormal just because I have high pain resistance. And hey, the action surprised me, so why not?

I wasn't able to think that much longer after calming down since sleep overtook my tired little body. Being a baby sure sucks.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It had been a couple of months and while my sight and hearing cleared up, the inability to speak frustrated me to no ends. I guess I surprised my caretakers when I glared with all my cuteness after not having my way. Aside from crying because of my involuntary bodily functions, curse this baby body, I was a pretty quiet baby. Come to think of it, I haven't seen my father and mother yet and the people in charge of me were always changing.

Most of them were apparently surprised at my rate of development. What can I say? I'm a genius. That and being a baby sucks. I find my entertainment in torturing my babysitters. From flinging and throwing my food and toys to crying as soon as they enter the room. The last ones provided me with a good bit of information. The little body I was reborn in apparently belonged to someone important, since no sooner people understood that I didn't care for a particular caretaker that person was out of my sight in a second. It was convenient having my sight back, like I don't need those thick glasses anymore. Everything was so clear!

In all of my time spent in this new life I haven't heard from that weird voice from the Void, as I had taken to call it. Sure, dump me here to wreck havoc on these poor lives.

Apart from being a spoiled little brat, I took tiny experiments on looking for and discovering my chakra. Whenever I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night I meditated and concentrated on the energy inside me. Easier said than done since I find myself more or less falling back to sleep most of the time.

I finally got access to it after 2 weeks of trying. Honestly, I thought I was going have to have an easier time doing it with all my foreknowledge and all that shibbam. Although, I should give myself more credit since I'm just 7 months old give or take. It's a big step.

The first year of my life was spent like that, also giving out a few heart attacks here and there.

Reaching a year old, I finally realized that I don't have any parents. My biological mother, I figured out died while giving birth to me. Alas, such a sad fate for one who loved her unborn child very much. A child she never got to meet. Well, her death saved her from a lot of heartache as well. I would never be the child she dreamed to have. On a second thought, I most likely would be if her dreams were nightmares.

I have no idea where my father was and I never took the initiative to ask. I don't really care, it's not like I would forget to breathe if I didn't see the guy.

I occuppied myself by playing with my chakra. I was hoping that I was reborn in the shinobi world. That way all those goody abilities I got would be put to good use. I got my disappointing answer when I walked on the wall of my nursery. My current nanny fainted when she saw me sticking to the wall horizontally. Although, she might have just passed out from shock because of my prodigious skills.

When she came to I was already in my crib, babbling innocently at her. What she didn't know won't hurt her. She can attribute what she saw to her stress. I tried sensing with my chakra and what I found was pretty awesome. There were plenty of people outside my room, but none had chakra like me.

So I was like a one-man freakshow, sweet. With that information I practiced even harder, I started experimenting with elemental justus. Cursing myself when I realized that I didn't memorize plenty of jutsu and their handsigns when I was alive, er, in my past life. My salvation was when I remembered that handsigns were only there to help mold chakra. So I could do without them if I could concentrate hard enough, again, easier said than done with the attention span of a child.

After a month I got it down no problem. I started burning down things within my range of a measly 7 meters. It was still good enough for me, being a baby and all. It brought another form of entertainment when people realized there was fire in the baby's room.

From what I have gathered so far. I was born sometime around late 1980's or early 1990's, judging by the old tech I was given the chance to see. Sheesh, such a dull life. No internet yet, huh?

I was surprised when I was brought outside for the first time. My nanny dressed me in such a frilly, hideous outfit that I would find cute on any other adorable drooling mess, just not me. The plants around me had me believe that I was in some fairytale picturebook. And the tall mansion we emerged from had me thinking that maybe I was royalty. Yet, something in the back of my mind made me doubt that speculation.

That one afternoon was spent loitering around the garden and pointing to a lot of things that I wanted spoken in Japanese. I had Japanese blood, apparently. I decided to play nice for a short while, the good weather of the day and the beautiful garden was most likely affecting my generous mood.

After a few minutes of being baby talked and my nanny repeating things over and over again I got tired. I'm not stupid so with her repeating 'flower' and 'hana' every time I pointed at one got me irritated.

Pointing to a healthy looking tulip I looked at her and said, "Tulip."

"Rose." I declared, my finger pointing towards a white rose.

"Sunflower." And it went on and on, until I finished naming every blossom within my line of sight. I proceeded to do it with the non-flowering plants and by the end of it my guardian and everyone within hearing distance were staring at me in various stages of gobsmack and awestruck.

I stared back and finally broke the silence.

"I'm not dumb."


	2. Just Great Ch 2- Mine!

My spoiled, uppity bratness still continued even when I reached the age of 3. Even if I was reborn I guess I was still petty about dying. In other words, this was my own way of getting even with the world. Hah! You thought ninja stuff would be able to quench my thirst for revenge? Never!

The world gave me another reason to be petty anyway. When I turned 2 years old an old hag turned up at my nursery. My nanny then carried me to another room. It was rather big and full of books. Yup, it was the library. I eyed the books with disdain and but I was also interested in a few titles that I happened to glance at.

I was sat on little desk and chair, the desk had parchments of paper and a pencil. I could tell that the wood the furniture was made from was of good quality. Mahogany? Clear varnish protected the would and is that real gold? I eyed the gold lining along the table and studied the chair I was sitting on. Definitely gold.

The cushions on the chair were really comfortable. I was then cut off from my line of thought by someone clearing their throat. And surprise, surprise, it was none other than the old hag who has yet to introduce herself. I raised an eyebrow at her as she regarded me coolly. What? Not gonna say anything?

"Why is your face so weird?" I have never seen an old person in my second life and none of my caretakers ever showed me a basic family unit. Let alone an extended one. So for all I know, I was the only child in the world and everyone else was an adult well in their 20's or early 30's.

"Weird? In what way is it weird?" To her credit, she didn't even twitch. Tough guy now, aren't we?

"You have plenty of line on your face. And you have white hair!" I rudely pointed at her. I knew before hand that pointing was rude but no one ever really pointed it out when I did it.

My hand was moved by a stick. A stick! The nerve! The old woman had guts. She must know who I am since I was sure everyone does. Wait! Maybe she's my grandmother. Huh. It would make sense.

"It is rude to point at other people like that. As for my face, this is what everyone will look like when they get old." I frowned at the calm reaction.

"Who are you?" This time she was the one who raised her brow.

"A rather impolite way of asking someone's name. Phrase it this way: Can I please know your name?" That's too polite! Nevertheless, the woman piqued my interest at the moment so I decided to do as she said.

"Can I please know your name?" By the end of the question I was full blown pouting. I was not used to politeness anymore.

"Insincere, but I guess we will work on that later." If I could frown any deeper I would have.

"As for my name. It is Syrah. I will be your tutor, henceforth, you must refer to me as Miss Syrah or Syrah-sensei, whichever you prefer." A what now? You pulling my leg woman? I was too stunned to even retaliate.

"Now it is your turn." My turn? Humph! Why should I? I turned my head defiantly away from her while crossing my arms over my non-existent chest.

"You do not know your own name." The bluntness of the statement pierced through me like an arrow and I felt a wave of cold depression wash over me.

How was I supposed to know? Everyone else just called me Young Miss or Young Lady, and I doubt one of those titles were my name.

Her sigh of exasperation made me turn my head to glare in her direction. She was rubbing her temples in attempt to ease a headache.

"Your name is Haia Nyx. The master wants you to be referred as Nyx." She wrote my name on the board behind her, both in English and Japanese.

Nyx. Isn't that a Grecian mythological goddess? I think I recall her being one of the Primordial Gods and even Zeus was afraid of her. She brought night if I remember correctly and her child, Hemera, brought day. Hmm. That aside, on to more important matters at hand.

"Who is the master?" I finally get a chance to learn about this master. Is he my wayward father by any chance? If so, I owe him a knuckle sandwich for never coming around to visit. It's not like I'm asking him to act like a father, but the least he could do is introduce himself.

"The master is your grandfather."

Oh. I'm not even going to pretend I don't know what a grandfather is. As I sat there mulling over that piece of information Syrah began writing the English alphabet on the board.

I did not ask more questions after that and neither did I try to sabotage our sessions. After practicing hard to regain my ability to write everything was smooth sailing. It was true what they said that a child's brain absorbs information like a sponge. The next few months were spent with learning, playing and (secretly) training. Not once did my so-called grandfather pay me a visit. Which got me to think that he was probably like those out-of-sight-but-keeping-an-eye type of family. I did, however, receive plenty of gifts ranging from toys to rather expensive-looking jewelry.

I tried my luck once and adamantly demanded for dolphins and orcas. Not two weeks have passed when I was whisked to another part of the grounds and behold! There was an aquarium! And not just any aquarium, if my estimation is correct then it was probably 5 hectares. A small pod of dolphins and orcas were right before my eyes along with a variety of other fish that I didn't bother to pay attention to.

It was then that I realised that my grandfather must have more influence than I thought, not to mention more money!

Syrah gave me lessons that were around middle school level, I was kind of sick with the fast pace we were going at that point and decided to take it slow. It was obvious from the looks she was throwing at my way that she didn't buy my act but made no move to object either.

The routine of my peaceful life was broken around my 3rd birthday. There was a commotion going around the place and I was forced to stay in my room. Whacks with the ruler or not, I still had some defiance left in me. Sneaking past all the staff was easy, given that I was a shinobi-in-training. Soon enough I thought of it as a mission and my current goal was to get to the big meeting room. Granted with the place's large size it took a while but I was finally able to arrive before I tired myself out.

In the middle of the room was a blonde woman, surrounded by people in black. In the short 3 years of my new life, the woman was the most eye-catching person I have seen yet. From the tension inside the room it would appear that the lady was not in a favourable position. An all too familiar click of a gun entered my ears. Sure enough a pistol was pointed directly at the woman, huh. Kudos to her, she didn't even flinch. Gutsy.

I was not aware of my own body and found myself standing in front of the blonde. Uh, how did I get here? Cries of surprise rang out the room, a certain one more audible than the others.

"Miss Nyx!" Turning to my old tutor I widened my mouth into a grin. I pointed to the shocked woman with my tiny fingers.

"Mine!" Am I in trouble now? I hope not, I haven't experimented enough yet. I returned my gaze to the blonde and not surprisingly she was still staring at me.

"Up." Raising my arms in the universal gesture of 'pick me up' I waited as the woman studied me for yet another couple of seconds before deciding to do as I said. Good.

"Miss Nyx, you need to go back to your room." Uh, noooo. I don't even wanna know what you guys have been doing while I was asleep and unaware with the world.

"I don't wanna." I tightened my grip around the still unknown woman's neck as Syrah neared where we stood. Her eyes were oddly on the blonde woman holding me instead of looking at me though.

"This is not a game, Young Miss." I am aware of that, very aware. Despite the front that I have been keeping up to the past few years.

"Then I'll bring this lady with me." I rebelliously looked away from her, the heaviness in the atmosphere increased tenfold. It was quiet for a few moments before another voice cut through it, one unfamiliar.

"She can keep Vermouth." My eyes soon found the speaker. An old man with grey hair and all.

"Pisco!"

Any further complaints from my tutor died down as he showed her with what I later identified as an old cellphone. I forgot that I landed in the dark ages of technology for a minute there.

"The Boss?" I was completely lost on what they were talking about but as long as I got my way then, meh.

Giving the person carrying me my undivided attention I declared with all the seriousness I could muster at the moment,

"I want ice cream cake."

I made the woman stay with me and hardly let her leave my sight. Paranoid that they would still try to kill her the moment I wasn't watching. So I made it my duty to claim the blonde, Vermouth. Weird name, but it's not like I can talk.

Outside my room I clung to her like she was the oxygen I needed to breathe. In the privacy of my room however, I was free to do my own stuff. Speaking of which, I need to make my own sealing techniques. Without a master to teach me it's not like I can study the authentic one.

Having Vermouth around was a nice change. She wasn't like all the other staff who were all yes-men and she wasn't like Syrah who had a stick up her butt. I was glad I claimed her. In the time we got to know each other she got me interested in setting up a few aliases. And with her help it was done with no problem at all. There was more than what meets the eye with that lady, that's for sure.

I hope I can get the shadow clone and the transformation jutsu down soon. They would be useful for finding out more information. Ugh, more training then. Come on Nyx! You can do this!

It's a bit sad that I'm giving myself my own pep talk.

The days passed by in what seemed to be a blink of an eye. Not saying that there was a moment that I didn't enjoy. Dying makes you appreciate life more after all, or maybe that only applies to myself. I've been so focused on training my concentration that I didn't realize a month had already gone by. In that time span I was able to achieve my goal keeping the transformation jutsu no matter the circumstances.

Thankfully, the staff were really unobservant at crucial times. They never noticed when the dress I wore changed colour or when my hair lengthened drastically than it was before. Vermouth merely raised that fine brow of hers but let it be. She's allowed to keep her suspicions to herself. If she ever wants to come and confront me she can.

Another month or two floated along much like the first, and I kept to my routine life. The following day, when I woke up, something was different. There was no blonde woman to give a snarky remark that Sleeping Beauty woke up. The room appeared unbearably empty all of a sudden. Flagging down one of the staff outside my door I found out that Vermouth was called out by my grandfather for a job, but she would be back later.

I did not feel like going to my lessons, nor did I feel like walking around the grounds. Not like I could cover the whole grounds in a day. It would take me a whole month to do it by foot. Or would it? Most likely more than a month.

Ever since I got Vermouth to watch over me that day, the other caretakers kept their distance. Occasionally, one or two would check up on us or would glance at as when we pass by them by the halls.

Which actually gives me an idea! Nobody pays much attention to me for such a long time now. That would give me a chance to slip away unnoticed, for a short time. And with a chakra that short time would be enough to get as far away as possible. Until they figure out I went missing and search for me. This is it! My chance to see the outside world after being reincarnated.

With my mind made up I hurriedly made a clone, not a shadow clone but the basic one. Then I cast a simple cloaking jutsu myself before sneaking out the window and scaling down the wall. Like a ninja! Sweet! Now I can practice my other skills.

There were some men patrolling the grounds, going past them was easy enough. My footsteps where muted with practice and with the help of a little chakra. Soon enough I passed a rather tall gate by running over it. Strange, so from the front of the mansion the boundary of the gates is only up to 1,200 meters. The sides and the back may be the parts with bigger ground to cover.

As the gates became smaller and smaller behind me, my nervousness grew. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and enjoyed my freedom at the moment. Who knows what will happen when they finally find me and I am pretty confident they will. A rush of adrenaline filled my veins as I jumped and landed safely on the branch of a tree. Holy!

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Whooo!"

Jumping from tree to tree like a captive monkey set free I was carefree enough to laugh from the high I was getting. This is so awesome! Of course I had to dodge from some twigs and tiny branches. I wasn't that great at maneuvering my body though, but I did my best with what I could manage to do with a toddler's body. Confidently sure that I was far enough from the residence I started to slow down. That and I was getting tired from the energy I just outputted, tired enough to be out of breath. Making my way down the current tree that I was on I began to notice the rips and tears that were on my dress. I guess I didn't really do well on avoiding those branches.

As I reached the ground I did a full check on myself and observed that there were trace amounts of blood on my person and clothes. Although, on closer inspection I was not able to locate open wounds or scratches on me. Strange. I did not feel any pain at all... Of course, I almost forgot! I did acquire pain resistance and regeneration after all! There were other abilities that were left untested. Hopefully I can make contact with that voice from the Void and clear things up.

That aside, I still have so much ground to cover before I can leave this forest. Why did we live so cut off from the rest of the world? Not to mention the fact that the staff at the mansion did not even so much as bat an eyelash at the would-have-been-execution of Vermouth. This is mostly guesswork but I can surmise that I have been born to a family with deep ties with the underworld. Ironic, considering the fact that in my past life I had deep connections to the government. Was I supposed to learn a lesson out of this? Like 'don't judge a book by its cover'? I learned that one a lifetime ago. Bad pun.

I have to move, they are most likely looking for me right now. Around 30 minutes has passed since I left the estate. It won't be long until they find me if I don't get a move on. I believe I put at least a good 4-5 kilometres between us with the help of chakra which was pretty good for a child. With that in mind I started off again, this time just on the forest floor as if I was on a leisure stroll in my backyard. It was not like I am actively trying to escape and even if they did find me I knew I wouldn't be blamed. They'd never believe that I could leave the mansion on my own in the first place or that I could cover that much distance on my own.

I know I'd be put under tight supervision and security after this stunt so I better enjoy what freedom I have until then. Boredom would be another problem I need to find a solution to. I need to make a list of activities I want to do and learn to keep it far away from me as soon as it is feasible.


End file.
